


Ponyville at night

by Wendy_Gowak



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/F, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Gowak/pseuds/Wendy_Gowak
Summary: Ponyville.Home of the Princess of Friendship and the bearers of the Elements of Harmony.  Natural magnet for disasters, friendship crisis, evil monstrosities, and basically anything not properly taken care by Celestia and Luna one thousand years ago.Also the place when some people (often horny people... or winged people... or both!) do some interesting things to each other. And this is what these stories will focus on!This is where I will publish whatever my dirty mind has come up with. The stories will likely be in the same universe but will probably be independent. Enjoy.





	

Pinkamena Diane Pie was the best party planer South of Canterlot. There was not a lot of competition for the title, but that didn't make it even sightly undeserved. Your simple existence in a ten miles radius of Ponyville guaranteed you a "this was the BEST PARTY EVER!" party, two "oh sweet Celestia that was so fun!" celebrations and a undetermined number of "Thanks Pinkie! This was awesome!" surprise parties. Yearly.

She was just that good.

Yet despite her thousand-party expertise, she needed help. Fortunately for her, she had friends. Well informed friends. Friends who would actually help her instead of looking at her with big, surprised eyes and an open mouths. Why did people always do that when she asked about sex? At least the girls always answered her questions. Well... maybe not always, but most of the time! And these friends were all very conveniently gathered in Fluttershy's cottage, which was conveniently isolated from town, making it perfect for socially anxious pegasi, semi-wild animals and scheming ponies.

Pinkie looked suspiciously right and left and knocked at the door several times, following a complex pattern known of her alone. After a time, the door opened, revealing a white, exasperated-looking, rabbit.

"Hello Angel!" she said, not even acknowledging the fact that, a) the bunny was way too small to reach the doorknob and b) clearly wouldn't have the strength to open the door anyway. She'd do worse to logic on a regular basis after all.

The moody creature rolled his eyes and extended a paw, expecting payment. Pinkie's smile grew wider.

"I know what you want~!" she sang.

The baker's hand disappeared in the mass of pink, curly, hair that framed her head and got out with a splendid carrot cake. With a cherry on top. Angel glared at it with suspicion, grabbed it and, without a word (not that he talked much), cleared the way he very inefficiently blocked with his tiny body. Pinkie Pie quietly hopped inside while the bunny bit hungrily in his treat.

The rabbit delighted in the sweet taste of the carrot pastry overflowing his taste buds. That was exactly two seconds before the Tabasco kicked in. Two second after this fiery event, Angel was gone, running into the nearby pound to put out the raging fire in his mouth.

The pink chuckled silently while getting inside.

All of her friends (well, those invited at least) were already inside the house. Rarity and Applejack chatted, while Fluttershy hummed quietly from her kitchen.

"Howdy Pinkie!" greeted Applejack.

"Hello Pinkie, dear," Rarity welcomed her. "You're right on time."

"Hello girls!" she said, hugging them in her usual fashion. "Hi Fluttershy!" she said louder for her hostess.

"Hi Pinkie," answered the pegasus, joining her guests with hot tea and treats.

She installed herself right next Rarity, while Pinkie sat across the table, facing everyone. They bantered a little before Rarity finally cut to the chase.

"So... Pinkie," she said, while serving tea for everyone, "I think you wanted us to meet for a reason?"

"Yeah Sugarcube," Applejack followed suit. "Something's bothering you?"

"What me? No! No no no! Noooo..."

"And by 'no' you mean?" the farmer insisted.

"Yes..." Pinkie sighed.

"I suppose it involves a certain princess?" Rarity smirked.

"How did you guess?" Pinkie gasped. "Did you become psychic?"

Laughs were shared and eyes rolled. "Something like that," Applejack joked.  

"Is... is there a problem with Twilight?" Fluttershy enquired softly.

"What? No! Nononono! She's still perfect don't worry. Her perfectometre is still at fifty-seven!"- she produced a strange-looking device out of her hair showing Twilight's picture, stuck somewhere between a '50' and a '60'. "Well it was last week when she left for the Crystal Empire..." she said, looking pensively at the strange device.

"Huh... that's great?" the hostess tried.

"Great? That's AWESOME!" The 'perfectometre' disappeared back into her hair.

"If you say so Sugarcube. Now mind to tell us what's bothering you?"

"Well... You see, next week is the threemonthiversary of our first kiss..."

"I suppose that you have something in mind to celebrate?" Rarity encouraged, a warm smile on her face.

"I need help to rock her world," the pink haired baker declared fiercely. "An by 'rock her world', I mean sweet sexy time and lots of org-"

"I think we get the point!" interrupted Applejack.

"So. What is the matter dear? I didn't get the impression that you and Twilight had problems in that particular area."

"How do you know? -" Pinkie's eyes went wide and she gasped. "-Did you use your psychic powers to spy on me and Twilight?"

"What? Dear Celestia no!"

"You're just... not always very discrete..." informed the pegasus.

"Yeah. And the sound travels far in the orchard you know?" Applejack added informatively.

"Oups...-" Pinkie giggled nervously. "-Sorry..."

"Bah don't you worry. T'was time I give the talk to Apple Bloom anyway."

There was an awkward silence the farmer didn't notice.

Rarity sipped her tea calmly, trying to hide her amused _embarras_. Applejack seemed to be the only person in Ponyville who had yet to notice the fact that Applebloom was currently dating someone... And also the only person who still believed that she still had to be taught about the birds and bees.

"Hum? Pinkie?" said Fluttershy, trying to get back to the matter at hand.

"Oh yeah! You see, Twilight's amazing.  She intelligent, she's patient, she's awesomexycute... but when it comes to bed time..."

"What? She does not... satisfy you?" Rarity suggested.

"What? No! It's the opposite! She doesn't let me finish her!"

"Huh... could you elaborate?"

"She's not playing fair! Do not let her adorable awkward facade fools you! Every time I have the upper hand, she use her damn sexy horn on me and I'm a puddle before I can even do anything!"

"Really?" she cooed, interest plastered all over her face.

"Yeah! Like that time I had her pinned down"- Pinkie's face became dreamy and unfocused. -"and I was telling her in detail how I was about to make her scream my name a make sweet, sexy, noises... when she touched all my weak points at the same times! I couldn't feel my body for hours!"

"Really~?"

"Yeah... That was awesome... I mean 'mean'! That was mean! Awesomean?"

"Do you think she could teach that spell to me? For the sake of knowledge of course..."

Fluttershy let a small squeak that could very well be interpreted as fear or excitement. Probably both.

Applejack cleared her throat. "I think we're getting the other side of the orchard now..."

"Sorry dear..."

"No worries." She turned toward the baker. "Now Sugarcube, I think I see the problem. You came to the right persons! I reckon we can give you one or two advice on how to make someone screams."

"Quite! I think I can see quite a few accessories that could help you in this endeavour..."

"And... hum... I think I can help too... "

"I knew you guys would understand! So... what do I do?"

"Well," started Rarity, "first it seems what you're looking for is a little... how should I put it... control over Twilight. First remember that a unicorn, and an alicorn I guess, need a certain amount of focus to cast complex spells. Even someone as gifted as Twilight needs it. Here's what you could do..."

Hours of discussion and shared anecdotes on a very steamy subject later, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie Pie finally decided to call it a day. Pinkie Pie dashed out of the cottage with a smile. She had a lot to do in the coming days. Her friends watched her go, wondering what kind of sexual cataclysm they had unleashed on Twilight.

"Well that was mighty interesting," said Applejack, "but I've got some bucking to do."

"I'm sure you do." Rarity smirked. She was the only unicorn here, but she was certainly not the only one that the conversation had left horny.

Applejack just smiled. "Don't get too tied up in your work you two," she answered.

"No promise here," the fashionista said, glancing the blushing pegasus with a ravenous smile.

"Oh... oh my..."

 

 

 

**~o*☆*o~**

 

**A few days later**

The Friendship express arrived to Ponyville late in the morning dispersing steam and ready to unleash its flow of weary travellers into the train station. Among them, was a regular yet unlikely duo made of a tired dragon and an equally tired but twice as excited alicorn princess.

The past two weeks had been busy ones for Twilight Sparkle. Between the meetings with the other Princesses, the diplomatic discussions with the foreign kingdoms and the new attributions of lands and titles due to her ascension, she had had very little time to take care of herself and barely enough sleep. She had survived through the magic of coffee and the invaluable help of Spike. Yet, despite her fatigue, she was quite happy (one would even say giddy) to come back home. She had missed her friends dearly. One more than the others. Twilight nervously checked herself. For the forty-second time since departure. Her purple sleeveless jacket had been ironed, wrinkled and re-ironed sightly to have that perfect casual look Pinkie liked so much. It seemed well within the wrinkles/cm² margin. Her shirt was clean and spotless too. She then patted her deep blue skirt comfortingly. Pinkie loved this one. So Twilight wore it as often as possible. Her clothing seemed in order. Her hair was next. Once again, nothing wrong, but just to be sure she glanced herself into her pocket mirror and, as all the other times, frowned at the inefficiency of the small mirror for the task and turned toward Spike.

"Say Spike..."

"Yes, yes, no, yes and it was already good the first forty-one times but you're going to do it anyway so why bother asking?" Spike said, getting their luggage out of their compartments.

"You're right," she answered absent-mindedly, "they have bigger mirrors in the washing rooms."

"Yeah yeah... Guess I'll get the luggage and carry them out all by myself..."

"You do that! I'll be right back!"

Spike sighed, then smiled. Every time, the same circus...

Twilight got out of the wash room after her inspection, just in time for her to get out of the train. She was considering checking herself one more time just to be sure when the tired voice of the controller announced the incoming departure.

 _I suppose I checked myself enough..._ she resigned herself.

Bracing herself, Twilight got out of the train. Ready to face her welcoming committee. She had no sooner put a foot outside that a pink blur tackled her on the ground.

The smiling face of Pinkie Pie stood only a few centimetres from hers. A cascading mess of pink curls, blocked everything else from her sight. The sweet smell of her shampoo filled her nostrils. It smelled like pastries, red fruits and cotton candy. A goofy grin quietly took over Twilight's face. Her wings twitched with pleasure and butterflies invaded her stomach. Her hand magically found its place on the messy curls of pink hair.

"Hey Pinkie," she whispered.

"Hey Twi!" the baker said, rubbing her nose against Twilight's. "Guess what!"

Twilight chuckled softly. "What?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too," she answered, finally kissing her girlfriend.

The world faded, replaced by pink hair and soft lips. And that was perfectly fine. Unfortunately, reality does not like being ignored, and it manifested itself as Applejack's throat being thoroughly and vehemently cleared.

"I hate to interrupt..." she started, not sounding in the least remorseful.

"You're in the middle of the way," Rarity chuckled.

"Oopsi doopsi..."

Twilight laughed nervously, trying to hide her embarrassment as Pinkie helped her getting up. It took some excuses and semi-awkward greetings for the princess to regain some composure. After that, discussion got a little more smoothly. Despite regular letters (Pinkie had insisted a lot about them) Twilight had a lot to catch up with. The group bonded happily while they accompanied Twilight to her house. More words were shared, until finally friends departed, letting Twilight settle down a little. Of course, Pinkie was the last to leave but not before inviting her to a party celebrating her return.

"You're invited to my super awesome 'Welcome back to Ponyville, I missed you SO, SO MUCH!' private party! Starting in one hour!" said the decorated letter. Twilight put it on her desk with a smile.

_How can I say no to that?_

 

 

 

**~o*☆*o~**

 

Twilight liked Sugarcube Corner. She had her castle, the bakery was Pinkie's.

Her girlfriend's presence could be felt everywhere, and somehow, the alicorn found it nice and soothing. Calming even. Furthermore, her presence here often meant Pinkie cooking and/or baking. And this meant she could ogle her girlfriend while she did so. Like now for instance. The curvaceous woman was busy putting the finishing touch to her special romantic "I missed you" dinner. Hence, ogling. Pinkie was wearing her favourite blue shirt and yellow mini short combo. Right now, Twilight's attention was focused on some generous hips (said hips being quite well framed and enhanced by a tightly tied apron) that swayed right and left on a tune Twilight could not quite grasp. But she hoped that looking a little longer could help her find it. Definitely.

Diner came before she could guess what was sung. Which meant more data would have to be collected later on. It was a demanding job, but someone had to do it.

Pinkie had prepared a full course meal especially for her. A mix of her favourite dishes and exotic new ones Twilight had never seen before. Anyone else would have been careful around experimental Pinkie dishes... But the princess had faced food aberrations brought to life by Spike for years. At least Pinkie's food had not try to kill her. Yet.

"My! Pinkie you really outdid yourself this time," she complimented.

"Yepper! I made it especially for tonight..."

The words came slower and slower. It took a moment for Twilight to process it, and she barely had a second to notice how intensely her girlfriend was watching. She knew this look, but she didn't react fast enough. To be fair, she doubted there would be anyone in Equestria who could react fast enough. There was a pink blur, then Pinkie was standing in front of her poking her belly.

"Gaaah!" she gasped, as much because of the surprise as for the tickling sensation.

"Did you skip meals again?" Pinkie accused her with a reproving stare.

"Maybe?~"

Twilight did her best to avoid eye contact, hoping that it would somehow save her. It did not.

"Twilight~" Pinkie cooed, fluttering her eyelashes. "Did you eat your three daily meals, as your very loving, forgiving, and understanding, girlfriend asked you before you left her all alone, worrying sick for you well being?"

Twilight dared look into the sapphire eyes. She would resist. She would tell her that princess's duty asked sacrifices and that...

"I tried I swear!" she cracked immediately. "I had everything planned and I had made the perfect schedule! But Cadance sent me this very rare book about the pre-Discord era and..."

"You broke a (lower case) pinky promise! This deserves punishment!"

Twilight braced herself, preparing for some harsh negative reinforcement, such as tickle torture, raspberries or even both at the same time.

Nothing came. Instead, she found her girlfriend smiling mischievously with a rather hungry glow in her eyes. Twilight wasn't sure of what was happening, but she was wondering if raspberrie-tickle torture would have been more preferable than whatever Pinkie had planned for her. Without another word, the earth girl hopped toward the table and pulled a chair for Twilight. She cautiously sit down, still not sure of what to expect. As still no punishment came, she finally decided that a change of subject was in order.

"Is there a special occasion?" she finally asked, as Pinkie sit down at the opposite end of the table. "Apart from me coming back of course," Twilight half-joked.

"Maybe~" she sang cheerfully.

"Really?"

"It's a surprise~"

Twilight smiled. Pinkie's surprises were always fun. And worth the wait. For now, she'd enjoy the taste of Pinkie's cuisine. And hoped the punishment wouldn't come in the form of Tabasco-flavoured pastries.

The rest of the meal went well. Between Pinkie's antics, Twilight's stories and a few servings of caffeinated beverages, they didn't notice that the afternoon had long come and gone, until the moon was raised. Twilight was now considering passing the night at Pinkie's instead of coming back home. Maybe it was the promise of a coming surprise, maybe it was the food and the warm feeling it brought her... or probably it was Pinkie's presence after weeks of absence. In any case, she really did not want to go.

Interesting thoughts started to emerge in Twilight's head. She caught herself biting her lips, while staring at the bubbly girl sit on the bed, more than once. After a time, Pinkie seemed to notice. With a big smile she patted a spot at her side. Always the overthinker, Twilight pondered upon it for a full millisecond before sitting next to her girlfriend. She let a socially acceptable ten centimetres distance between her and Pinkie, and to her delight, the pink-haired girl closed the gap with a smile. Her arm went around Twilight waist and squeezed her even closer. A gesture that Twilight was happy to reciprocate. Pinkie was still talking but Twilight had an increasingly hard time to follow the discussion. Her perfume... her body pressed against her... her moving... full... hypnotizing... pink... lips...

She was so very tempted to pin her down and capture them.

 _Come on Twilight! You can't jump on your girlfriend on a whim..._ she tried to reason herself. _Or is it okay? Rarity's romance novels seems to imply this is okay... but they lack accuracy! Is there a time period in the relation when it becomes okay? Pinkie never mind doing it, but she's Pinkie... Can I do it too? Does a precedent from the other side makes it okay? I knew I should have read more books on the subject! If only I had more time... Maybe I could try that time travel spell again... Focus Twilight! Eyes on the prize! You have two gorgeous, wonderful, kissable lips that are unacceptably far!_

A set a blue eyes interrupted her train of thoughts. Pinkie's face was, once again, very close.

"You okay Twi?"

"Huh... Yes! Yes of course!" she blurted.

 _Kiss her for Celestia's sake!_ a part of her brain screamed.

Unfortunately, the rest of her mental capacity got lost in a pair of mesmerizing blue eyes. Twilight froze uselessly a few centimetres from her goal. Pinkie didn't seem to notice.

"You sure? Cause you looked all broody-moody"- Pinkie frowned -"then hopeful"- she smiled broadly -"Then pensive"- she put her finger on her lip -"Then broody-moody-thoughty again!"- Pinkie frowned -"Then you had that face when you have a terrible yet awesome and very clever idea that brings a lot of fun and potentially reveal a friendship problem!"- Pinkie smiled broadly -"And then you began to grin and drool a little..."

"It's nothing!" Twilight spouted, hoping she wasn't blushing too much. "I'm just... a bit... tense! From the travel!" she tried. She put a hand on her shoulder and moved her arm in circles, to put some emphasis on the claim. "The train was not that comfortable, hahaha."

"Ooooooh.... Poor Twi... "

 _Why am I lying?_ Twilight chastised herself. _She's my girlfriend! I can tell her what I want..._

"Come here, Pinkie is going to massage that nasty tension out of you."

_Then again, there is a time for everything!_

Pinkie's hands eagerly got under her clothes. Twilight's heart skipped a bit and the room became hotter. The fingers slowly rose, tickling her side and getting dangerously close of her chest. To her disappointed relief they kept going and stopped on her shoulder. Then down again. Then up. Softly. The princess slowly relax under the baker's ticklish caresses. The pressure under the fingers gradually increased as Pinkie started to focus on the various knots that ridden her body. Twilight sighed her contentment and unconsciously leaned on Pinkie.

"I can't massage you like this, silly!" she laughed.

"Sorry!" Twilight giggled "I guess you're getting too good at playing with my body" she joked with a saucy wink.

"You have no idea..." Pinkie muttered

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" she blurted. "Lay on the bed, it'll be easier. Oh! And take your shirt off."

Twilight didn't have to be asked twice. Her shirt soon ended on the floor. She comfortably installer herself the bed, laying on her stomach, her head resting on her arms. The massage started again. With more room to operate, Pinkie's ministrations became more precise and way more enjoyable. Pinkie hummed the same tone as before while her hands sought and destroyed muscle tensions in her back with deadly precision. Twilight let out a satisfied moan.

Just as she felt things couldn't get any better, Pinkie climbed on her, straddling on her back. The naked flesh of her leg on her sides distracted her long enough so she didn't react as the hands started to work on her wings, caressing them from the muscular arch to the feathers. They slowly stretched under the attention. Pinkie was spotting the tension with surprising expertise.

 _Why didn't I let her do that sooner?_ she wondered distractedly.

So far she had had to ask Fluttershy or Rainbow Dash for help for anything wing-related, which had lead up to some awkward mishaps. This was a way better arrangement.

The massage kept on. Twilight added groans to her moans as the hands roamed close to very sensitive zones. So very close. Enough to brush them, but never really _touch_ them. Whether or not the party girl was doing it on purpose, Twilight couldn't tell, but the accumulation of small touches and almost stimulation were starting to make their effect. Small twinges of excitement sometimes went through her wings. They were slowly adding up to something more intense.

"Okay! All goody woody! Time to do the other side~!"

Twilight smiled deviously as she turned, already thinking of ways to act on her building arousal. Unfortunately for her, a good part of her thinking process crashed and burned at the sight of the grinning girl in purple, lacy, underwear sit on her.

_Wha-? How? When?_

Pinkie Pie didn't let her time to recover and went for the kissing blow. It was eager, decisive and mind numbing. Pinkie made it last until they both lacked oxygen. Then a bit more. The lips parted at last and both girls panted, grasping for air.

"Surprise~" she whispered.

Twilight tried to regain some measure of control of her thoughts, but there were interferences. Pinkie leaned again, this time sucking gently her lower lip. The hand started to move again, finding an boob to play with. Her finger started to dance idly on the pink fabric that barely protected her nipple. Twilight gasped at the touch. Pinkie's tongue swiftly got inside the gap, deepening the kiss. She played a little in the princess mouth, tickling the roof of her mouth, dancing around her tongue.

The kiss lasted long enough for Twilight to feel her lips as numb as her brain. And vice versa.

"Say Twi..."

Twilight fumbled an nod as a reply.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," she mumbled.

"Like really, really?"

"More than anyone else" she said with a breathless, blissful, smile.

There was an audible "squee" as Pinkie smiled broadly.

Pinkie bowed, and, while kissing, took both Twilight's arms, pinning them above her head. She ended her lip massage, leaving their faces a few centimetres away from each other. Pinkie had a determined and sexy devious smile on her face, and two pink pieces of cloth in her free hand. Their purpose were pretty obvious.

"And now~? You still trust me?" she purred.

Twilight nodded weakly.

"Good."

Again, Pinkie leaned for a kiss. Once again distracted by the lips and tongue, Twilight didn't even grasp when exactly she'd been tied to the bed. A look at the binding quickly revealed that unless she used brute force, only Pinkie could untie her now. The pink fabric was firmly attached to the bed and her wrists and she knew knew enough about non euclidean, multidimensional geometry to know that trying to untie herself, especially in this position, could take a moment. Not that she wanted. The position was not really uncomfortable and came with perks. Her eyes went back to girl above her, who now had another pink piece of cloth in her hand. The smile was more deviousand sexier than ever.

"And now?~"

"Yes."

Pinkie tilted again. Another kiss. The world became pink, then shifted to black. When Pinkie broke the contact, Twilight was left in the dark, almost completely defenceless.

The lack of perception made everything different. The weight of her girlfriend on her hips, the heat of her legs... her breath so close to her face. _Hot_. Twilight whimpered. Pinkie leaned again. Twilight prepared for yet another kiss.

It never came.

At the last second the trickster deviated to her forehead, right at the base of her horn. Her breath on it sent sparks down her spine.

"Pi-Pinkie?"

The wet, warm sensation of tongue on her forehead made her squeak. It danced around the base of her horn. It felt like magic, in more ways than one, but wetter, hotter and so, so much better.

Pinkie's tongue started to climb. Twilight's heart skipped several beats and her breath became short. She didn't know her horn could be that sensitive. It was a whole new kind of pleasure, starting directly from her head, making a detour lower, way lower, and getting back in force. Every movement created a new sensation. Every lap added a new layer of pleasure. Pinkie played with her newly found pleasure centre with the dexterity of an harpist. If harpists played their instrument by licking them like a lollipop. Soon she forgot everything, ignored everything, except for the ministrations. The licking stopped as suddenly as it had began. The sudden cold air on her horn calmed her. Just enough for her to remember to breath... and to wonder if her girlfriend was finished with her.

It was not so.

Pinkie gave a little peck on the tip of her horn. Sparks of pleasure travelled through her body once again. The feeling lingered a moment. Another kiss, longer. More sparks.

"Pink-"

The rest of her sentence was lost in deep, throaty moan. Pinkie's lips were sucking on the tip of her horn and slowly, maddeningly slowly, engulfing it in her mouth. It was like having casting several spells as the same time. Sexy spell. Aimed at herself. Pinkie's tongue played with the spirals of her horns while her lips sucked and kissed. All this pleasure built up inside her begged for release. If only...

As a cue, as if sensing her girlfriend predicament, Pinkie further went down. Layers upon layers of new pleasures and sensations added to the one she was already feeling. Twilight's brain simply shut down.

Her body arched, as waves of pleasure tore through her body. It was as if every ounce of magic in her body was trying to pleasure her. It rushed from her head to bellow and each wave left her body number. It took her several moment to feel her body again. Pinkie gently licked the horn all the while, only stopping when her girlfriend stopped twitching.

Pinkie got off of her, laying next to her while she caught her breath.

"You know what would make your horn even more awesomer?" she asked after a time. Cinnamon and honey."

Twilight chuckled tiredly. "Well... that's an idea to consider. Thank you Pinkie... That was...."

"Sexilly Twi..." Pinkie interrupted her. "You talk as if I was done with you."

"Hehe... Wha- what?"

Even blindfolded, Twilight was sure the pink earth girl was grinning her most mischievous smile. She felt something slide on her horn. It was warm, drier than a tongue and felt metallic. _A horn ring?_ Once the ring touched the skin of her forehead, the warmth diffused all inside her horn. It was nice... and made her magic hard to gather.

 _An inhibition ring?_ She realised. _But why... oh... OH._ The implications dawned on her.

The earth girl blew into her hear, making her shiver.

"Pinkie Pie says: no magic." she whispered in Twilight's ear. She bit the tip of it affectionately before adding: "But if you don't like it or can't take it anymore, the safeword is 'Uncle'."

Twilight licked her lips and nodded weakly.

"Now..." she said, "what will I do to you?~"

Twilight wondered the exact same thing. Deprived of both sight and hearing, unable to use her magic, she could only guess and wait for Pinkie to make a move.

For a moment, nothing happened.

_Is she watching me?_

Twilight squirmed sightly. She felt exposed and powerless... and it was strangely arousing.

Something gently brush her side and go. Then her stomach. Her chest. Her thigh... Twilight was starting to see a pattern. She shivered with anticipation. The hands came and go, touching every part of her save for her most sensitive spots. She could feel the desire and appreciation behind each touch. In the way it slowed around each lumps. The way the fingers danced on her. The way her nails sometime graze the skin. She could feel the desire behind these short caress. So much desire. She couldn't help but get closer whenever they made contact. Twilight gasped when the trickster suddenly fondled her left breast under the bra. The small, round and firm plump reacted immediately. The hand pressed, circled it, grabbed it again and played with the tit until it's fully erect.

"Gotcha."

The hand stayed a moment, then disappeared.

"The other one might get jealous," Twilight panted.

Pinkie giggled. "We wouldn't want that wouldn't we?" Pinkie answered, with a shipper tone.

Twilight waited eagerly. A hand came on her chest again, this time cupping her breast, playing with beginning of the mount... The bras was pushed out of the way, revealing the flesh under. Twilight shuddered as her sensitive part came into contact with the air.

Twilight waited eagerly as her girlfriend teased her... She kissed her lips, her jaw, her neck... Twilight couldn't help but expose herself, showing her girlfriend the way like so many breadcrumbs. The baker was tasting every inch of flesh that was offered to her kiss and licks and playful lovebites... Lower and lower until she found her prize.

Twilight had waited eagerly... The reward was worth the wait. Pinkie nibbled the tit. Slowly but firmly. She sucked on it, her tongue playig with the aureola. Her other hand got back to it's initial position, caressing, pinching and fondling. When she obtained a satisfying result, she started to play lower. Both her hands were now on Twilight's breast in a very stimulating display of ambidextry and multitasking. Kisses and nibbling trailed on the firm alicorn abs of the princess. Lower and lower until she hit the demarcation between hips and groins. Twilight couldn't see it, but her imagination was working overtime. She could clearly picture Pinkie, bowing down on her, inches from her excitement...  

She was definitely wetter than wet now... Her underwear was ruined and Pinkie could probably smell her from where she was. Pinkie landed a peck on the wet clothes.

"Someone's eager." she teased.

"I wonder why..."

She giggled softly. "Let me get rid of that for you."

The soaked up panties slowly slid off her legs, leaving a small trickle of pleasure on her leg.

"Let's see if you're as yummy as you look."

Pinkie slowly lapped the dribble, slowly approaching the source... stopping short of a few centimeters.

"Hmmm. You taste good! Well... gooder."

Twilight had a victorious grin at that.

_So it really paid off to eat all those fruits..._

In any case, Pinkie seemed to like the taste it, seeing the enthusiasm with which she cleaned her. Except it was not the result Twilight had expected. She squirmed helplessly as the tongue teased her crazy, lapping her clean but never really satisfying her : Pinkie was willingly avoiding the most interesting zones.  

"Pinkie... don't be mean..."

"Didn't we talk about some punishment, earlier?"

"P-please!" she begged.

"Nu-uh!"

Her girlfriend was merciless. The tongue lapped and lapped, and lapped. Slowly and purposefully. And Twilight groaned and moaned and whined. The rare moments when her girlfriend did really please her actually made the whole experience even more frustrating. Pinkie kept her desperately close to the edge making sure she never fell but always walked on the brink. Twilight tried moving her hips to trick her into getting closer or use her leg to lock her into place, but her attempt only ended in more frustration. The princess was reduced to a panting, frustrated mess very quickly. She had to use unknown length of will not to say "Uncle" and use her magic to pin Pinkie on a wall and inflict her the same (before, while or after finishing herself was still a raging debate in her head). She never got to decide. At this second, Pinkie shifted her position, placing her arms firmly around the alicorn's hips, and then... she attacked the main course.

Pinkie's tongue buried deep inside her, her tongue trying to explore as far as possible. She lapped the wet, hot walls, savouring it like a treat. Twilight writhed, her body convulsing, trying to escape and get closer at the same time. The dam was cracking and she was closing the point of no return. As she was about to reach it, the tongue got out.

"So... so close! Please!"

The tongue didn't get back inside... instead the mouth that made her suffer so much finally decided to make amend by going somewhere else entirely. Pinkie kissed Twilight's clit. The contact made Twilight's entire body shake. Pinkie smiled at this. All of her work had made the love button ripe for the taking. And she was very intent in taking her prize. She leaned decisively, circling and sucking her love button. Twilight screamed, her body tensed, pulling hard on her binding. Her legs trapped pinkie in a tight clutch around Pinkie's head. The baker's went even harder. She loved the feeling of her lover lose all control under her care. All that frustration changed into a raging tide of pleasure. The dam broke and Twilight's mind drifted away on crashing waves of pure sexual bliss. Pinkie gripped her hips and kept working, making sure her lover was enjoying every second of it. They clung to each other, while Twilight spasm got calmer and calmer, further and further apart.

Pinkie finally let her go. Twilight was still trying to catch her breath. A few seconds later, she found herself hugged from the side. Unable to reciprocate, she turned her head and tried as best as she could to kiss her girlfriend. She managed to kiss a nose, enticing a few giggle from the pink-haired beauty. Said beauty corrected the the kiss.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

"Better than okay..." she panted. "When did you learn to do that?"

"Let's say I had some help..."

"You asked the girls didn't you?" she giggled.

"Are you psychic too? Is it contagious? Aww! Why am I the only one immune to it..."

Twilight laughed. "You're adorable you know that?"

"Yepper!"

They hugged like that for a moment, silently enjoying each other.

"Soooo..." Pinkie cooed.

"Hum?"

"Up for another round?" she asked hopefully.

Twilight was about to call it a day, when she realised two things. The first was that she had been the only one taken care of. Pinkie had focused all her efforts on her and only on her. And by the way she tried not to rub her arousal too obviously on her, she was not totally satisfied by the situation. The second was that she was, in fact up for one more round. Whether it was because of her alicorn metabolism or simply because the whole situation made her horny as Tartarus was a question she didn't care to answer.

"Lead on party girl." she giggled.

Pinkie "squee"-ed a huge smile and took the cloth out off of Twilight's face. The sudden light blinded her a moment, but soon she got a good view of her now naked girlfriend looming over her. Her full lips, her gorgeous boobs, her shapely love handles and splendid waist, her firm legs wrapped around her... so close yet out of reach. Twilight moaned in frustration. She almost regretted being blindfolded.

"No more blindfold?" she let on with a smile.

"Nope!" Pinkie said categorically. "You've been playing in the dark too long. And I want you to watch me."

That last part was almost a plea. Twilight looked at her girlfriend face, taken over by pleasure and need for her attention. The spectacle was beautiful and fascinating. The urge to pin her down and kiss her rose again.

Pinkie let go of Twilight and sit next to her. She carefully took Twilight leg and elevated it. Slowly, making sure the position was as comfortable as possible for both of them, she sat between her legs. A shiver passed through her body when she felt the warmth of her princess folds on hers. Still being extra careful, put the limb in her hand on her shoulder. Twilight watch her do so silently; doing her best to assist. The position was not optimal, due to her hands being bound... but she quickly forgot about it.

Pinkie grinned deviously and started to grind on her. After containing herself for so long, she was already on the edge. But she wanted to take Twilight with her. So she kept it as slow as she could, grinding her way to orgasm. Back and forth. Back and forth.

Twilight admired the spectacle of her girlfriend pleasuring herself on her. Amazed to see that she could still feel excited at this point. Pinkie was rubbing herself between her legs regularly meeting her fold, sending waves of sexual bliss in her body. Nothing compared to the twitches of pleasure that wrecked the body of Pinkie however. The baker was playing on the verge release.

It soon became obvious that she would reach her end way before Twilight. Pinkie let the leg go an, as quickly as her position and state permitted, she got over Twilight and untied her.

"Please touch me!" she begged.

Twilight was happy to oblige. At a speed that rivalled Pinkie's she grabbed her girlfriend, her hands hungrily roaming her body. Her left hand settled on her chest while her right arm circled her waist, closing the distance between them...

"You have no idea how much I wanted to kiss you..."

But she was determined to show her. Twilight pecked her girlfriend once. Twice. Then kissed her deeply. Hungrily. She wanted that contact. No. She _needed_ it. Her girlfriend melted into it, too overwhelmed to put up a fight. She let the tongue invade her mouth, surrendering to it.

But Twilight was not satisfy by such an easy victory. She broke the kiss, leaving a panting Pinkie fully exposed. Twilight considered her next target. Seeing how Pinkie trembled in her arms, she wouldn't have time to play with her usual spots. She quickly dismissed Pinkie's earlobe and the hollow of her neck to focus on the bigger targets. Twilight eagerly took one of the exposed boob and guided it to her mouth. Pinkie unconsciously arched her back, making it easier to access. The alicorn's mouth captured Pinkie's tit, sucking it avidly. Her prey started to squirm, grinding faster on her leg. Unable to stay straight Pinkie gripped Twilight, unconsciously pressing some sensitive spots at the base of her wings. Twilight lost her focus for a second. Her sucking became sloppy and mixed with  softly as pleasure started to build up dangerously inside her once again.

"Don't stop!" Pinkie pleaded.

Despite what her girlfriend had inflicted her a few moments ago, Twilight had no intention to make thing last. She reaffirmed her grip, trying to get as close as physically possible and got back to her work on the chest. Where Pinkie was an enthusiast biter, Twilight preferred surgical use of her tongue and lips. She sucked and kissed, she licked and teased for Pinkie's enjoyment. The baker started to grind frenetically on her, out of control. She was very close now. A few more seconds would give a satisfying end. But "satisfying" was not enough for Twilight "overachiever" Sparkle. She wanted her girlfriend to enjoy it to the fullest. Her hand left the chest. Her mouth became less precise and decisive.

"Twi!" Pinkie pleaded again.

Despite the pleasure, she managed to fold her wings and hug her lover tightly within them. Her hand quickly reached lower, sliding between the wet folds. Twilight lifted her head up to Pinkie's.

"Sorry... I'm here now... just let go now..."

Two fingers drilled deeply, sliding between the lubricated folds. Her thumb found her place on her clit. She pushed softly but firmly. Twilight didn't even have to work. Her fingers fell into place. She explored the wet caverns until she found the right spot, until she found that place that itched Pinkie so bad. And she rubbed it in all the right ways. And then orgasm hit Pinkie like a party cannon ball. And Twilight felt every second of if. Pinkie's wall tightened around her fingers as if to lock them into place into that perfect spot, the pleasure that dripped into her palm, Pinkie's uncontrollable shivering, her body getting feverish on her own hot body... she felt every seconds of it, inside and out.

Then, they collapsed on the bed.

 

 

**~o*☆*o~**

 

 

Both girl laid down on the bed, blissfully sexhausted. Twilight played with her lover's hair while Pinkie slowly toyed with her wing arches. Both relished in each others presence.

"Best... surprise... ever..."

Pinkie smiled. "Happy threemonthiversary."

Twilight laughed tiredly. "I love you."

"I love you too, sexilly."

Both girls cuddled in silence for a moment.

"You know I will not let it slide?" Twilight joked after a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I will set the scores straight."

"Really? Are you sure you want to keep scores?"

"Huh..."

"Because I have been keeping scores and I'm not sure you're ready..."

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asked with growing unease...

"Here! Look!"

Pinkie produced a small school blackboard filled with little pink hearts and very graphic, if not simple and overly cute, drawings of Twilight and her in the throes of love. In the middle of the doodles was small inscriptions.

Twilight |/||  |\|

Pinkie |/|\

"So you see, I still have to make you sexy-scream my name four more times! Or maybe a little more just to be sure..."

Twilight gulped.

"I've got a great idea!" Pinkie said, now watching her lover with a hungry smile.

"What is it?" Twilight said arousal (and a small hint of prey-like fear) rising quickly in her body.

"I'm not sure I can explain it to you..." she said her finger on her shin in a mock thinking pose. "I think I

will just show you. I hope your body is ready~"

Twilight realised she had not taken the ring off her horn. The grin on Pinkie's face grew imposibly wide.

"You haven't said 'Uncle' yet~"

 

 

**~o*☆*o~**

 

 

Ruling one of the most powerful country of a world, being in charge of the sun and being the closest thing to a living goddess are heavy responsibilities. Having to take care of exactly that, Princess Celestia had to be a model for all her people to see, end even more so for citizens of other nations. It was thus of the utmost importance to seem as serious a possible in her trade partnership negotiations with Yakyakistan. So far it had worked very well.

The letter appeared in front of her without warning. As they always did. Twilight had a knack for discovering the basic tenants of friendship in the most unlikely and naive manner possible. Used to it, Celestia excused herself and opened it with a thought. The "Dear Princess Celestia," at the beginning confirmed the nature of the letter as a friendship report. Celestia hid her eagerness behind her best poker face and started her silent reading.

 

 

>   
>  _Dear Princess Celestia,_
> 
> _Today... Wait does it count as today if it's at night? I'm pretty sure it was after midnight, but maybe there is some special rule for night events? Maybe I should have sent this letter to Luna instead... What is it Twi? Oh I was just about to tell the Princess what we learned last night. What do you mean? I'm sure t ~~he number of orgasm a pony princess can have before passing out is a very important ma~~_
> 
> _Dear Princess Celestia,_
> 
> _I've heard things I can never unhear. Please teach the message spell to Twilight already. And a memory erasure spell. I think I will need it._
> 
> _Your ~~scarred for life~~ faithful dragon, Spike._

 

It took hours for Celestia to stop laughing. And the negotiations had gone so well...


End file.
